Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar
Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gajeel Redfox and Tartaros Nine Demon Gate Torafuzar. Prologue After Natsu and Gajeel hit each other in the face before they can beat their opponents (which earns them a rebuke from Lucy), they bicker back and forth about how weak the other's punch was before ultimately fighting about who'll beat their opponent first. In response, Torafuzar claims that they will win and unleashes his Tenchi Kaimei, which floods the remnants of Cube with black water, submerging and amazing everyone present. He then uses his superior underwater speed to pressure both Natsu and Gajeel; Gajeel notices that Tempester is merely sitting around whilst marveling at Torafuzar's great aquatic speed. Noting that they're being toyed with, Gajeel shouts for Natsu to take Lucy and Juvia and look for an exit, but quickly sees that all three of them are floating unconscious in the black water. Torafuzar answers Gajeel's curiosity by explaining that those that devour his water die in five minutes, though he states that a human can't hold their breath for five minutes regardless. In response, Gajeel seals his mouth shut with iron and rushes toward the Nine Demon Gate, hoping to beat his foe before time runs out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 2-8 Battle Torafuzar swims out of Gajeel's way, saying that he's submerged the entire floor they're on in water, then performs Deep Impact, sending Gajeel crashing into the ground below. Attempting to overcome Torafuzar's speed, Gajeel turns into a shadow and slashes him with his Iron Dragon's Sword, however, the attack is ineffective as Torafuzar merely turns around and brutalizes Gajeel. As he is brutalized, Gajeel calls Torafuzar a monster; the Demon tells Gajeel that he represents the strength of Tartaros and punches him yet again, which pushes the rest of the air he had stored in his lungs out of his body. Unable to breathe, and therefore unable to fight back, Gajeel can do nothing as he is once again punched. With his consciousness now fading, Gajeel curses his inability to do anything and says that if he had air to breathe, he'd be able to win. In the nick of time, though, Levy arrives and gives Gajeel mouth-to-mouth, which renders her unconscious and surprises Torafuzar and Gajeel both; while the both inquire as to where she came from, the former enters a rage and rushes towards Levy. However at the last second, Gajeel enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode and scoops Levy up in his arms while hitting Torafuzar away, screaming for him to keep his hands off her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 8-19 With her now safe, Gajeel shakes the woman awake and asks her to give him air again, which after a moment of confusion she does, creating an air bubble for them both to share. Their air supply now replenished, Gajeel tells Levy to do the same for the unconscious Natsu, Lucy and Juvia, which she does as he swims back to fight. Fully revitalized, the Demon and Dragon Slayer clash, and Gajeel overwhelms him repeatedly; as he is about to deal a critical blow, a smirking Torafuzar releases steam from his porous body and hardens his skin, which causes Gajeel's striking hand to crack and break. Over Gajeel's screams, Torafuzar explains that his defensive power is the greatest amongst the Nine Demon Gates and that he can adjust his bodily hardness. As this happens, the poison in Tenchi Kaimei's waters finally takes hold of Gajeel's body, even though it was kept at bay by his iron skin. Immobilized, Gajeel is grabbed by Torafuzar and is told that the carbon in the water will now kill everyone affected, and as he squeezes the Iron Dragon Slayer, Torafuzar adds that Gajeel's path is at an end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 2-10 Cornered, Gajeel remembers the last time he was brought forward to the Magic Council and the talking to he had with the now-deceased councilor Belno, and the words which he was told: live a life of meaning. He then remembers when he found her dead not too long ago, and the regret he has about not being able to have thanked her for her care. Ending his recollection with him being compared to Belno's dead son, Gajeel breaks free of Torafuzar's grip and calls the memory a bad omen. Now screaming for Belno to watch him protect what means a lot to him, Gajeel repeatedly punches Torafuzar's body until his iron body turns into steel, which occurs due to the amount of carbon his body absorbed from the water. Now fearing what's to come, Torafuzar is defeated by Gajeel's improved Steel Dragon's Sword, cutting through his harder-than-iron body in the process. With that, Tenchi Kaimei disappears and Gajeel, standing victorious, demands that Natsu not forget the song of his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 11-19 Aftermath His body stressed, Gajeel falls and wonders where Tempester has wandered off to, only to find that he is now above him. As he prepares to make a fatal strike, Gray appears from above and identifies Tempester as the one who poisoned Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe and Yajima, and deduces that an antidote can be made from his blood. Gajeel suggests to kill Tempester first, to which Gray complies; Tempester fires off several tornados which Gray freezes with his new powers. Then, amidst everyone's surprise, Gray strikes Tempester with his new Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword, encasing Tempester in ice. When Gajeel questions what Gray just did, Gray merely states that he's going to crush Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Pages 2-9 References Navigation Category:Featured Article